Short-range wireless communication is used in hearing aid systems to provide for functions such as ear to ear synchronization, remote control, configuration, streaming audio, and bi-directional audio. Such short-range wireless communication may use radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic waves in frequency ranges that do not require a license to operate. Electromagnetic waves from other electronic devices in the vicinity of a hearing aid system may therefore interfere with the wireless communication in that hearing aid system. Thus, there is a need to ensure quality of wireless communication in hearing aid systems.